Seiyo Gakuen no Nana Fushigi
by Still-On-Hiatus
Summary: "The Seven Mysteries of Seiyo Academy"...This is a Halloween Special one shot...a mission for our beloved characters...Read and Find out!...rated T for cursing...


**A/N: **This is my first one-shot, A Halloween Special. I know it's late, but still.

**Remember, I DON"T OWN ANYTHING in this shot. I got these ideas from the manhwa "Devil's Bride" by Rhim Ju-yeon and some of it from "Jewel Pet Tinkle". **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Minna!**

**WARNING! No Normality! Just Insanity! …Definitely an AU. And no charas involved. The writer's too lazy to wake them up in the middle of the night and let them move and talk.**

jB: The author, female since birth. "In a black cape with hood" *A/N*

Shugo Chara casts (SCCs): Amu, Ikuto, Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Utau and Yaya.

Guide: A hired narrator, male since I said so! "In a black cape with hood"

[Song]: With tune

Crews: extras

CAPITAL LETTERS~ Shouts

*Thoughts*

* * *

**The Seven Mysteries of Seiyo Academy**

**(Seiyo Gakuen no Nana Fushigi)**

* * *

Guide: (Faced the camera) Welcome readers, Halloween-ers and the people who are just scanning by. I'll be your guide for this story. Today, we present you a Halloween Special.

We are now in front of Seiyo Academy. It's nearly twelve and all the Shugo Chara casts are gathered here for a very special mission… (Frowned, then glanced around searching for something) Hey! WHERE ARE THE CHARACTERS?

_**McDonalds 24/7**_

McDo's waitress: Please enjoy your meal! (Smiling her cutest to the customers in front her)

Ikuto & Kukai: (Brought the trays with food to the table where there friends are)

Rima: (noticed the crowd) Seriously, how many fan girls did you two recruit today, huh?

Ikuto: (glanced around, then shrugged) I don't care about them, as long as Amu is mine. (Smirks at Amu)

Amu: (blushed) I'm not yours!

Tadase: (vein popped) She's not yours!

Ikuto: Admit it Kiddy King, Amu's mine from the very start.

Tadase: No, she's not!

Guide: (popped out of nowhere) Yes, she is. (Aura darkened) What the hell are you all doing here? (Venom dripped on every word) Shouldn't you be in Seiyo already? You darn characters!

SCCs: (gulped)

Guide: Crews! Drag them to Seiyo Gakuen!

(Crews showed up, caught the characters and literally dragged them to Seiyo)

Tadase: Hey, guys! Why did you leave me?

_**Back To Seiyo Gakuen**_

Guide: Okay, let's continue. As I've said earlier, the Shugo Chara casts are gathered here for a very special mission. A mission with a lot of excitement, suspense, (A vein popped) chilling hunts… (Another vein popped), adventures, (And another vein popped) hor…ror… (Crumpled the script in hand) GRR! WHAT'S WITH THE DESCRIPTIONS? YOU DAMN AUTHOR! DON'T BE SO OVER-CONFIDENT! THIS IS JUST A DAMNED, STUPID STORY! WHY DON'T YOU GO DOWN HERE AND FACE ME? I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS! COME DOWN HERE! ... (Continued shouting at the sky, apparently talking to the author)

Rima: What's with him?

Amu: I don't know. Let's leave him

SCCs: (Nodded, and then walked away)

Camera: (Focused at the swearing guide)

jB: (Popped out of nowhere) Pathetic, isn't he?

Camera *not the camera man*: (Nodded) … … … (Tilted, then a question mark appeared on the side of the screen)

jB: Well, we shouldn't let the readers wait (Approached the casts)

Yaya: (Noticed the person in a cape with hood) Oh, Mr. Guide's here. Guess he had calm down already.

Kairi: So, what is this special mission you speak of?

jB: Well, out of the blue, the writer decided to tell the readers the rumors about this school. And you are tasked by the writer to check out if these rumors were really true. Revealing the truth behind them is not really necessary. We'll just check it out. (Brought out a paper from her pocket) This is the list of the rumors, Tsukasa prepared it himself. It's called 'The Seven Mysteries of Seiyo Gakuen'.

Utau: What's with the title?

jB: Tsukasa's hidden hobby.

Rima: Why us? There are a lot of characters in Shugo Chara to be use.

jB: You were chosen―by popularity. Accept it a lot of authors want to torture you all.

SCCs: (Groaned)

jB: Enough groaning, it's already 10 minutes before 12. Let's go.

Amu: I wanna go home. (Hesitated going inside the school)

jB: Don't be a scaredy-cat Amu, or else I'll let Ikuto rape you.

Amu: I'd rather go inside.

jB: Good girl

**First Mystery―The Statues**

(Midnight Bell rang)

jB: There, it's midnight already. Shall we start?

Yaya: Yeah, we're good, except for one. (Poking stiffened Amu)

jB: Don't mind her. Let's see―

The first mystery―

At midnight, one of the statues does―huh? ―nothing?

SCCs: (Gasped, while wide eyed) WHAT?

Kukai: You're kidding right? Look! (Pointing at the field outside the window) All the other ones are walking and jumping around!

Nagihiko: And some of them are dancing!

jB: (Looked out the window, then gasped hard) IT'S TRUE! (Actually astonished that those were really moving, even though she's the writer)

Amu: I hate those moving statues!

Yaya: So cute. SCOOP! (Brought out a camera)

Ikuto: So, where is this un-moving statue? Still can't believe there's one, though.

Utau: I found it!

Other SCCs: Where?

Utau: (Pointed at a far-end side of the field) There!

Kukai: Wow! There really is an unmoving one!

Nagihiko: How surprising!

Amu: I still hate them!

jB: And they were actually amazed with the unmoving―not with the moving ones, huh? What a mystery.

Camera: (Nodded)

**Second Mystery―Art Room**

jB: Okay, let's search for the second mystery. It's―

The lights are on in the arts room, even though nobody is there―

SCCs: (Listening closely)

jB: And when you turn the lights off―(Long pause)

Rima: What will happen?

jB: "It's for me to know and you to find out" is what's written here. _*A/N: Which is a total lie*_

Rima: Really? (Tried to steal the paper)

jB: (Moved the paper away for she will be toasted if she didn't) I know how to read it.

Amu: WHAT? Are you saying we are going there?

jB: Well―yeah. It's kind of obvious.

Amu: There's no way I'll go in that arts room at night! There are head statues there, too!

jB: Hey, Ikuto! I think Amu's ready to be yours!

Ikuto: (Smirked at Amu―again) You do?

Amu: (Blushed) I don't!

jB: Then you should come with us.

Amu: Fine!

Ikuto: Such a waste.

jB: (Patted Ikuto's shoulder) Maybe next time, buddy.

Amu: (Blushing more) Perverts!

_**Arts Room**_

jB: Ooh, the lights really are on. Tsukasa's good―

Or did he just set this up?

Kairi: No. These are famous rumors inside Seiyo Gakuen.

jB: Well, if the smarty pants says so. Then let's just leave it as it is.

Kairi: I'm not a smarty pants. That's a rude thing to say, Mister.

jB: Oops, my bad.

Utau: (Surveyed the room) No one's here. And nothing's unusual. And why am I doing the inspection?

jB: (Brought out a 5 yen coin with a string attached to it) You were under my command.

Utau: (Raised her eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest)

Rima: Why don't you just do what Tsukasa wrote? Turn off the lights.

jB: No. You do it.

Rima: It's you that has to do it.

jB: Why me? You should do it. You are the one who mentioned it.

Rima: You're the one who read it.

jB: Fine! *Why can't she do it herself?*

Amu: (Wore garlic necklace and helmet) I'm ready.

SCCs: (Sweat dropped)

jB: (Snorted) You are one crazy girl, you know that?

Amu: I'm just being cautious.

jB: (Snorted again) Of ghosts?

Amu: No, of head statues.

Rima: (Pinched nose) You stink of garlic.

Kukai: Bwahahaha! You're really something Amu!

Utau: (Whispered to Ikuto) I can't believe you're in love with her, Ikuto.

jB: (Also whispered to Ikuto) Yeah Ikuto. Why? (Stifling laugh)

Ikuto: Let's just start okay.

Utau: Whatever… (Turned off the lights)

(Long Pause)

Rima: Nothing's happening.

jB: I know.

Utau: Is that what really says in the paper?

jB: I know how to read. Okay?

Amu: (Sighed a relief because nothing happened)

Yaya: What's next? What's next? What's next?

All: (Walked away)

jB: Let's see―

(Disco music suddenly burst out of the art room)

All: (Stop on their tracks, wide-eyed) Huh? (Check out the art room again)

Kukai: What the―

Others: (Eyes were wider, if that's even possible)

(In the room, head statues were banging their 'heads' to the music's beat. The lights have different colors, just like a disco ball.)

Yaya: (Video taping the scene)

jB: (Turned on the lights)

Art room: (Normal mode)

jB: (Turned off lights)

Art room: (Disco mode)

jB: (Turned on lights)

Art room: (Normal mode)

jB: (Turned off lights)

Art Room: (Disco mode)

jB: (About to turn on the lights)

Head statues: Stop it! (Breathing heavily out of exhaustion even thought they don't have lungs, not even a body)

All: (Surprised)

Statue: (Death glare) SCRAM! IDIOTS!

Amu: I-it g-glared!

jB: (Scared) I-it glared at m-m-me (Shivering in fear)

Kukai: Wow. You're in Amu's league too?

jB: Yes, and I'm good at it. Better than Amu.

Kukai: I think Amu's better.

Amu: (Almost crying because of the fear)

**Third Mystery**―**The Skeleton**

(The rain started)

Amu: It's raining.

jB: Uh, duh.

Ikuto: I hate rains.

Rima: No comment.

jB: Okay, let's check out the third mystery―

It says―Oh, what a timing―

On a rainy night, a skeleton wearing a black raincoat appears in the middle of the field.

Yaya: Oh yeah! Yaya had heard of that one.

jB: (Smiling stupidly) Skeleton *A/N: This person might be deathly scared of zombies, but she have a fetish for skeletons, specifically skulls.*

Nagihiko: Hey guys, look! All the statues are still dancing!

I think the dance steps are from Thriller by the late Micheal Jackson.

jB: Oh! You know him, too? It's just sad, he died.

Nagihiko: I know, right? He was a great dancer.

jB: Yeah, he was. I like the moon walk thing.

Utau: Hey, something's on the center― (Gasped)

Kukai: What?

Utau: It appeared! The skeleton!

Others: (Looked out the window) It did!

jB: Skeleton! Hehehe*A/N: Skeleton fetish ^-^)*

(A long pause)

All: (Stared)

Skeleton: (Opened up raincoat)

All: (Suddenly left)

Ikuto: Shit! How annoying!

Kukai: There's nothing to see, so why open up?

Rima: What a pathetic dead flasher.

Nagihiko: I bet he was murdered.

Kairi: There was a case exactly like that on a newspaper a long time ago.

jB: How old are you? (Really curious about this)

Amu: Was that your dead brother, Ikuto?

Ikuto: Of course not. I won't go as low as that.

I'm not a flasher. (Smirked) I'm just a pervert―(Put arm on Amu's shoulders) ―for Amu, that is.

jB: Oh My Gulay! He's a self-proclaimed pervert! (Laughed and Kukai joined)

Camera: (Shaking―'sign of laughter')

Amu: Then, maybe your cousin?

Utau: She's provoking you, Ikuto.

Ikuto: You want me to tease you that much, strawberry?

Amu: (Blushed again) No, I don't!

**Fourth Mystery**―**The Piano**

jB: Well, let's proceed. The fourth mystery―

The music room is always locked after school―

SCCs: (Nod, nod)

jB: But in the middle of the night, a piano vibrates with wonderful music―

SCCs: (Nod, nod)

jB: If you leave a music sheet on the piano―

(Flashback)

(Tsukasa left a music sheet on the piano)

(Flashback End)

All: (Approaching the music room)

(An ear-breaking, can't-even-describe-what-kind of music, if it is considered as music, suddenly burst out of the room.)

jB: ―You've now requested a song.

SCCs: (Covered ears)

Rima: WHAT'S WITH THIS NOISE?

Utau: WHO THE HELL REQUESTED THIS EFFING SONG?

jB: *Yeah, Hard Core!* (Started banging her head to the beat without being noticed by the others)

Camera: (Screen-banging)

Yaya: Yaya's ears are gonna break!

Kukai: (Tried to open the door) Damn! The door won't open!

Amu: Ask the guide!

All: (Turned to the head-banging guide)

jB: (Noticed the staring pairs of eyes then stopped) Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied. What did you say?

Kukai: The door won't open?

jB: Duh! Didn't you hear what I said? It's locked.

Ikuto: Then open it!

jB: (Shrugged) Okay (Drew out scythe from thin air, and struck the door)

Nagihiko: Whoa! Where did you get that?

jB: From thin air―

(The door split in half)

Kukai: How did you do that?

jB: Use the scythe and aim it at the door. But it needs a lot of practice to slice it in half. It was hard, but worth it.

Kukai: That's not what I'm talking about.

jB: Then, what is?

Kukai: How did you draw a scythe from thin air?

jB: Be a fan-fiction writer. You'll know.

Kairi: (Fixed his glasses) But according to the Law of Matter, you can neither make nor destroy molecul―

Rima: Just stop this damn noise!

Utau: Hurry up!

_**Inside the music room**_

(Piano still vibrated hard core sound.)

jB: (Sliced the piano in half) *And it was hard core, too! What a waste*

Piano: (Stopped)

SCCs: (Sigh out of relief)

jB: Sorry, Piano. Your life full of black and hard core music ends here.

Yaya: May the heavens bless you with more appropriate and undamaged keys.

Utau: What the hell are you two doing?

Rima: You look like fools

Utau: They are fools

jB: You want to join? It's fun. Right, Yaya?

Yaya: Yes, it is, Mr. Guide.

Others: (Sweat-dropped)

jB: Okay, next destination. (The scythe disappeared)

Kukai: How the hell does he do that?

**Fifth Mystery**―**The Cry**

jB: Hmm―fifth one is―

Noise coming from an empty classroom―The crying of a demon?

Amu: DEMON? (Getting panicked)

Yaya: Ooooh, Yaya's getting excited.

Amu: It's not exciting!

Utau: Come on, Amu, you've seen a lot of weird things already. This will not be a big deal.

jB: She's right, you know.

Utau: And you're one of those things.

jB: (Impersonating Elvis) Well, Thank you very much.

Utau: (Rolled her eyes)

(A loud shrieking cry suddenly broke out)

Amu: KYAA!

Kukai: What is that?

jB: Oooh, the cry of a demon. (Getting exited)

Yaya: Wonder what classroom it is. (Also getting excited)

Kukai: Let's follow the sound. (Really excited)

Amu: (About to cry) I don't want to~

jB: Amu, you're such a sca―

Ikuto: Don't worry Amu. I'm right here with you.

I won't let anything harm you, even if it is the demon himself.

Amu: Ikuto…

jB: Is it just me, or they really are in lovey-dovey mode?

Camera: (Nodded)

jB: It's kind of creepy.

Camera: (Nodded)

jB: I can feel the hair at the back of my neck stands.

Camera: (Nodded)

Nagihiko: Hey, let's go!

jB: Yes, Ma'am! I mean, Ma'am! Sir! (Paused for a while) Um… What should I call you?

Nagihiko: (A sweat dropped)

_**In front of the classroom**_

(The Cry continued to cry)

jB & Yaya: We're here!

Others: We know!

All: (Pressing ears against the door, except for Amu)

Amu: (Shivering in fear, and her face blue) Nee, let's go already.

jB: Not yet. We definitely need to check this out.

Amu: Didn't Tsukasa say it's okay if we won't reveal the truth behind them? We now know it exists, so let's go!

jB: (Yaya mode) NO! I want to check it out!

Yaya: (Yaya mode) Yaya too!

Kukai: Me three.

Utau: Actually, me four. (Shrugged)

Nagihiko: Me five.

Kairi: This seems interesting.

Rima: No comment.

Amu & Ikuto: (Defeated) Fine.

jB: (Opened the door) Hello?

Cry: Waaaaaah!

jB: (Pondered for a while) Hmm…[ah, Ah, AH, AH, Ah, ah]

Cry: [waahh, WAahh, WAAHH, WAAHH, WAahh, waahh]

jB: Ooooh~ (Then, started singing Mad by Ne-Yo) [I-know-some-times it's gonna ra―in]

Cry: [It's gonna ra―in, mm-hm~]

jB: [But, Baby, can we make up now-cause-I-can't-sleep through the pa―in~]

Cry: [Oh- can't sleep through pa―in~]

jB: [Girl, I don't wanna go to be―d~]

Cry: [Mad at you]

SCCs: (Their sweats dropped)

jB: [And I don't want you to go to bed!]

Cry: [Mad at me]

jB: [No, I don't wanna go to be―d]

Cry: [Who-oh-oh. Mad at you]

jB: [And I don't want you to go to be―d]

Cry: [Mad at me- Oh no~ no, no~]

SCC: (Covered jB's mouth and dragged her away.) Let's go!

Rima: What were you singing anyway?

Kairi: That was English for sure.

Cry: (Still singing Mad) _*A/N: And the Fifth Mystery was changed. "The singing of the demon"*_

**Sixth Mystery**―**The Mist**

(The rain stopped and the moonlight shone)

Rima: What's the sixth mystery?

jB: (Still humming Mad)

SCCs: (Stared…)

jB: Oh, I'm sorry. Umm―Let's see―

In a moonlit night―A devilish mist rises―

Utau: (Looked out the window.) You know, Tsukasa's very good in weather predictions. *I have the feeling I am being used as the observer since earlier*

jB: No, I think it's the writer. _*ME! Haha!*_

Amu: (Getting nervous) Devilish mist?

Yaya: (In scary deep voice mode) Anybody that gets touch by that mist―

Amu: (Gulped)

Yaya: (jB lighting her face with the flash light) ―Has his body melted!

Amu: (turned to Yaya, then shrieked) KYAA!

Others: (Stifling laugh, except Ikuto)

Ikuto: Stop it, Yaya. (Hugged Amu) And don't even try to help her, Mr. Guide.

jB: It's for the Effects!

Kairi: Where did you get the flashlight?

jB: I'm also friends with Cinderella's fairy-godmother. (Smiled stupidly)

Yaya: Mr. Guide borrowed the lamp from her to make a wish.

jB: That's Aladdin's genie's house.

Yaya: Yaya thought he lived in a condominium.

jB: (Shocked) He did?

(Mist suddenly occupies air)

Kukai: Black mist! (Really excited)

Utau: This is it? *Kind of disappointing*

Amu: Stop it! Stop it, please!

Nagihiko: (Sniffed the air) This is not mist―

jB: (Also sniffed then sneezed) Yeah―I think it's smoke.

Kairi: (Sniffed the air) Cigarette's smoke.

jB: (a vein popped, and talked with venom words) WHO DARES TO SMOKE INSIDE A SCHOOL? DON'T THEY KNOW HOW TO READ THE STUDENT HANDBOOK!

Kukai: Let's find them!

All: (Followed the smoke that led them outside)

_**Out on the field**_

Kukai: There they are! (Pointing at the smoking statues and skeleton)

Rima: (Breathing heavily) I'm tired from running.

jB: YOU DAMN CREATURES! EARLIER, YOU WERE DANCING LIKE CRAZY AND FLASHING YOUR SKINNY BONES, I like your skull by the way. AND NOW YOU DARED TO SMOKE INSIDE THE SCHOOL GROUNDS?

Yaya: Uh-oh! They're dead meat.

jB: (Drew out big hammer from thin air) Mwahahaha! I'll teach you all a lesson!

Kukai: It's kinda cool.

Nagihiko: I agree.

**Seventh Mystery**―**The Someone**

(After a while of smashing and hammering and slamming and crashing and banging and breaking and cursing and swiping the damned creatures)

SCCs: (Gaping) …

Camera: …

jB: (Big Hammer disappeared) Hah, that was satisfying. They should have read the student handbook.

Kairi: They were not students though. Let alone, they surely couldn't read.

Camera: (Nodded)

Utau: (Counted, then got confused) The smoke was the sixth one right? *I really have the feeling I'm being used as the information clerk*

Nagihiko: Yeah, what's the seventh one?

Kairi: (Picked up the list jB dropped earlier) Hmm―The seventh is this―

While searching for the seven mysteries, someone will join your group…

The forgotten Guide in black cape―with hood: (Sneaked behind the SCCs) Who the hell is that? (Pointing at the other one with the black cape and hood)

SCCs: (Gasped)

Yaya: There are two Mr. Guides!

jB: Well, tonight was freaking fun! Let's do it again sometimes. See you all! (Dramatically disappeared in thin air while waving her hands)

Kukai: Now that's more awesome!

Nagihiko: (Turned to the Guide) W-we thought that was you.

Guide: Of course that wasn't me, dumb-head! That was a girl! I'm a man! (Did a muscle pose)

Nagihiko: A girl?

Guide: (Still doing the muscle pose)

Rima: (Whispered) So that guide was also in your league, cross-dresser.

Amu: WAAAH! A GHOST!

Booming voice a.k.a. the jB that dramatically disappeared in thin air: I'M NOT A GHOST! I'M A FANFIC WRITER!

Camera: (Nodded)

Guide: SHUT UP! YOU STUPID WRITER!

Writer: YOU SHUT UP, SKINNY BUTT! (Striked him with lightning)

Guide: I'M NOT SKINNY! (About to do a muscle pose but got electrocuted)

Kukai: COOL! It might not be bad to be a fan-fiction writer, someday.

Yaya: Count Yaya in!

Ikuto: I feel tired.

Rima: Exhausted.

Utau: Totally.

Kairi: Let's go home.

Other SCCs: Yeah.

Amu: At last!

Camera: (Nodded)

Guide: (Still being electrocuted)

On the Screen of the Camera: THE END.

_**McDonalds 24/7**_

Tadase: Guys, why did you leave me?

Mcdo's Waitress: Sir? Another cup of coffee?

* * *

_**The Seven Mysteries of Seiyo Academy/End**_

* * *

**A/N: **There, it's finished. Hope you enjoyed it and hope you'll REVIEW. And for Easter's Prank I announced it on my profile. Sorry, I have to break that promise. =(

PLEASE REVIEW!

_**-jB**_


End file.
